The Grays
The Gray family are one of the three main families found in World 2: Reflections, and a particularly large one, owned solely by Pippy. Husband and wife Gabriel and Pippy Gray have 10 children: Hannah, Luke, Abbie, Noah, Zachary, Gabriella, Alex, Jacob, Zoe and Braedon. Hannah Deveaux (formerly Gray) is now married to Josh Deveaux, and they have one son, Jake Deveaux. Claude Bennet has also married Gabriella. Every member of the family (excluding son-in-law, Claude) are evolved humans, with special abilities. Most of the family currently reside in a big house outside the suburbs of New York. Homes Most of the family (excluding Zach, Hannah, Josh and Jake Deveaux) live in a big house a few miles outside of the suburbs of New York City. Zach lives there part-time, and still has a room, but has unofficially moved out. The house has three stories, but the top story is mainly attic and storage. Pippy and Gabriel moved here, a month or so before their third child. The house currently has a kitchen, two living rooms, one dining room, one entrance hall, four or five bathrooms, two big nurseries and five bedrooms, along with two spare guest bedrooms. The grounds of the house are extensive, and they have one swimming pool, found behind the house. Hannah, Josh and their son Jake Deveaux live apart, as Hannah and Josh are now married, and too old to live at home. Apart from them, the rest of the family live in the main house. Their own house is found somewhere closer to the city, and they brought this house around a year and a half ago, not long before Jake was born. Their house has one kitchen, one big living room, one dining room and two bathrooms. There is one nursery, for Jake, along with his bedroom, for when he is older. They also have a bedroom for themselves, and a spare bedroom. They have quite a big garden and driveway, with a basketball hoop on the side of the house, for when Jake is older. Zach has various houses across the world, and he had them even when he only three years old, due to his habit of altering his own age. He was the second family member to stop living full time at the Grays' home. However, he still spends a lot of time there, simply preferring to have his own homes as well. His main one is the penthouse apartment he brought in New York City. On one side it over looks the Hudson, but on the other side, he has a nearly direct view to Times Square. The apartment is spacious, and lavishly decorated, mostly in modern leather. Zach has three bedrooms, two bathrooms, two living rooms and a kitchen. In later years, other people will move in, however he currently lives alone. Family Members *Pippy Gray *Gabriel Gray *Noah Gray *Abbie Gray *Zach Gray *Gabriella Bennet *Claude Bennet *Jacob Gray *Alex Gray *Zoe Gray *Luke Accera-Gray *Braedon Gray 'Pippy Gray' Pippy is married to Gabriel Gray, and is the mother of Abbie, Noah, Zach, Gabriella, Jacob, Alex, Zoe and Braedon, along with being the adoptive mother to Luke and Hannah. She works as the headmistress at the Gifted Academy, along with working at the Organisation in their New York branch, and she lives in the family home. Pippy has the abilities of Telepathy, Time And Space Manipulation and Adoptive Muscle Memory. She is currently 28 years old, and has stopped ageing due to an age manipulator, several years ago. [[Gabriel Gray|'Gabriel Gray']] Gabriel is a canon character married to Pippy Gray, and the father to all ten their children, Abbie, Noah, Zach, Gabriella, Jacob, Alex and Zoe along with adoptive father to Luke and Hannah. He possesses the ability of Intuitive Aptitude, a power inherited from his father, and inherited by his second daughter, Gabriella. He is currently unemployed, and lives in the family home. Due to his power, he also has several other abilities. Gabriel is currently in his mid-thirties, but has stopped ageing due to his acquired ability of Rapid Cellular Regeneration. [[Noah Gray|'Noah Gray']] Noah is the first son and eldest biological child of Pippy Gray and Gabriel Gray. He is the older twin brother to Abbie by little over three minutes. Noah shares the ability of Empathic Mimicry with his twin sister, Abbie, and his uncle, Peter. This allows him to mimic the abilities of others, meaning he has many powers. Both of the twins are currently 8 years old, and Noah is currently dating Fumie Fuu Sumiyaka, when he ages himself up. He currently attends the Gifted Academy, and lives with most of the family in Queens, New York. [[Abbie Gray|'Abbie Gray']] Abbie is the first daughter and second child of Pippy Gray and Gabriel Gray. She is the younger twin sister to Noah, being little over three minutes younger. She possesses the ability of Empathic Mimicry, which she shares with her twin, and their uncle, Peter Petrelli. This allows her to mimic the abilities of others, meaning she has many powers. She is currently 8 years old, and dating Matthew Parkman, who she will marry in the future. Abbie attends the Gifted Academy, and lives with most of her family, excluding the Deveaux family and her younger brother, Zach in the family home in Queens, New York. [[Zachary Gray|'Zach Gray']] Zach is the second son and third child of Pippy and Gabriel Gray. He is a year and a half younger than Abbie and Noah. He has the powers of Body Manipulation, Creation and Charm Smile. Zach is currently 6 years old, but he uses his power to age himself up, so he spends a lot of time as a teenager or adult. He has no girlfriend, but has many different sexual relationships. Zach occasionally attends the Gifted Academy, and he lives in New York, most of the time in his own apartment, or in either the family home in Queens, New York or his beach house in Malibu. 'Gabriella Bennet' Gabriella Bennet is the second daughter and fourth child belonging to Pippy and Gabriel Gray. She is just under 11 months younger than her brother, Zach, but she was never actually born, instead her lifetime was speeded up by a mistake made by Noah. She has the ability of Intuitive Aptitude, the same ability as her father and paternal grandfather. With this, she is able to take the abilities of others by force or by empathy. Gabriella is currently 12 years old, and is married to Claude Bennet, despite their age. She lives with the majority of her family (although not her husband, older brother Zach or the Deveaux family) in the family house in Queens, New York [[Claude Bennet|'Claude Bennet']] ' '''Claude Bennet is the first son-in-law of Pippy and Gabriel Gray. He married into the Gray family, when he married Gabriella Bennet (previously Gabriella Gray), although Claude is only 13 years old, and Gabriella is 12. Claude is the only non-evolved human being in the family, and he will never manifest any form of ability. He still lives with his parents, Noah and Lauren Bennet in their apartment in Manhattan, New York. 'Jacob Gray Jacob is the third son and fifth child of Pippy and Gabriel Gray. He is the oldest of their three triplets, making Alex his younger brother and Zoe the youngest sister. He shares the three abilities of Mental And Physical Bond, Animation & Inanimation and Probability Manipulation with Alex and Zoe. They are all currently 6 years old. Jacob is not seeing anyone yet, but in the future he will marry Kalya Suresh. All three triplets live with the majority of their large family in the family home in Queens, New York, aside from Claude, Hannah, Josh, Jake and Zach. [[Alex Gray|'''Alex Gray]] Alex is the fourth son and sixth child of Pippy and Gabriel Gray. He is the second oldest of their three triplets, making Jacob his older brother and Zoe his younger triplet sister. He shares the three abilities of Mental And Physical Bond, Animation & Inanimation and Probability Manipulation with Jacob and Zoe. They are all currently 6 years old and Alex is not seeing anyone yet, but it is known that he will eventually marry George Esbanoza. All three triplets live with the majority of their large family in the family home in Queens, New York, aside from Claude, Hannah, Josh, Jake and Zach. 'Zoe Gray' Zoe is the third daughter and seventh child of Pippy and Gabriel Gray. Zoe is the youngest of their triplets. She shares the abilities of Animation & Inanimation, Mental & Physical Bond and Probability Manipulation with Jacob and Alex. They are all currently 6 years old and Zoe is not seeing anyone currently, due to her age. However, in the future, she will marry Zach's best friend, Tyler. All three triplets live with the majority of their large family in the family home in Queens, New York aside from Claude,Hannah, Josh, Jake and Zach. [[Luke Accera-Gray|'Luke Accera-Gray']] Luke is the first adoptive son of Pippy and Gabriel Gray, and he is technically Pippy's adoptive nephew too. The couple adopted him after the death of both of his parents. Luke is currently around 15 or 16 years old, and he is a very quiet boy. He has the abilities of Sedation, Energy Manipulation and Invisibility. Luke is currently single, but it will not be very long before he begins dating Molly Walker, whom he will eventually marry. 'Braedon Gray' Braedon is the youngest child, and was originally believed to be one of quadruplets. However, he had created his three siblings using his only ability, Advanced Cloning. He is a year old. Category:Family